lookout3fandomcom-20200215-history
Kuzon Jr.
Kuzon Jr. (born 12 May 1041) is the third RP character of Supreme Kuzon. He is the illegitimate Saiyan/Human hybrid son of Kuzon. He was born in Other World when Kuzon was in Other World. Kuzon Jr.'s mother is Helena. 'About' Kuzon Jr. resembles his father the most, but also his mother in a way. He is a Human and a Saiyan, but is able to achieve Super Saiyan most likely. He has a girlfriend named Suka and he attends Grade School (where he met her). Kuzon Jr. (Also named simply "Jr." Or "KJ") is very ambitious such as his father. He respects his father completely and loves him with all his heart and would do anything for him (Kuzon used to train and do things with him; they were even in the Father-Son Pancake Eating contest once. When Kuzon died, Jr. Was heartbroken but knew he would be back one day (Kuzon said about 5 years). Kuzon Jr. is actually JUST like his father. He had pride and won't give up a fight. He is a good spirited young boy and wishes to carry on his father's footsteps now and in the future. Kuzon Jr. is good friends with Zang, who is the son of Ethan. They like to train together. Their fathers also train together. 'Appearance' Kuzon Jr. usually wears a blue gi, with a dark blue undershirt (kind of like his dad's; but without a white undershirt). He has his father's hair (it is actually shaped like Goku's as a child, but it is spiky and Saiyan-like), but his mother's hair color (black; Kuzon's is brown). He has a long brown tail. 'Biography' 'Early Life' Kuzon Jr. was born to Kuzon and Helena on May 12th, 1041, in Other World at a hospital. His parents met 16 months before his birth. Kuzon was a large Saiyan of whom was in The Lookout Crew on Earth before he died in 1040. His mother was only 23 when she of breast cancer and went to Other World. Kuzon Jr. was taken care of by Helena and Kuzon. Helena was shy and didn't talk much. His father left Other World when he was wished back in 1043, leaving Kuzon Jr. as a 2 year old to be taken care of by Helena. From 1043 to 1047, Helena took care of Jr. in Heaven. Kuzon, at the time, had gotten a hold of the Dragon Balls and had a wish. He wished for Helena and Jr. to be back from the dead and to land on the Lookout. So they did. Kuzon Jr. was 6 years old, and was shy (he got from his mother of whom took care of him through most of his childhood). He soon got to know everyone and slowly grew out of it, as well as got to know his father of whom he never met before. 'Training on the Lookout - His father's death' Kuzon Jr. was trained by Kuzon after his return from Other World. Helena also started to grow out of her shy stage and become more mature. Kuro and Kuzon Jr. were also good friends for the time being, even having spars now and then. Kuzon and Kuzon Jr. went fishing and more activities all the time, making Kuzon Jr.'s love and respect for his father grow over time. Now he loves and respects his father more than anything. On the morning of July 6th, 1047, Kuzon Jr. emerged into Kuzon's bedroom to wake up so they could go fishing. Kuzon wouldn't wake up. Helena called 911 and they pronounced Kuzon dead. Kuzon Jr. and his mother cried and mourned for days. Kuzon Jr. still had pride though, and knew his daddy would be back. Kuro trained him after his father's death since Kuzon also trained Kuro. 'Transformations' Kuzon Jr. has trained to gain many of his transformations. ---- *'Super Saiyan' - His most common form as of now. *'Ruby Super Saiyan' - His own made form. It is the opposite of Kuro's Sapphire Super Saiyan. He can create large red crystals that can be converted into fire and lava. 'Attacks and Techniques' Kuzon Jr. was taught most of techniques and tricks by members of the Lookout Crew. ---- *'Ki Blast' - The most common form of energy wave. *'Ki Barrage' - He shoots many Ki blasts at once. *'Pancake Flattener' - His own technique. He forms a ball of Ki, and them smashes it down like a pancake on the opponent, causing minor to major damage depending on how much Ki was used. 'Gallery' SSJKuzonJr.png|Ruby Super Saiyan Category:Saiyan/Human Hybrid Category:Saiyan Category:Human Category:Pages added by Supreme Kuzon Category:Kuzon Category:Kuzon Jr